psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misja w Londynie
Wstęp Flurr siedziała sobie przy biórku . Był słoneczny dzień . W centrum osady było spokojnie. Nikt nie miał planu na atak czy też za plądrowanie. Flurr uśmiechnięta patrzała przez okno aż nagle : -SZEFIE !!!!!!!!!- wydarł się Mickey -Co? - powiedziała Flurr -Ryder wysłał nam urządzenie , w sumie komputer , z funkcją namierzania !- powiedział wesoło Mickey . -No to fajnie. Coś jeszcze - powiedziala i wróciła do okna -I mam dobrą wiadomość. Pamietasz tego agenta?! Ten co miał zamiar wysadzić osadę ?- powiedzial Mickey. Flurr wyprostowała się i odwrocila się do Mickey'ego -Mamy go! Siedzi w Londynie !! - powiedział wesoło Mickey - TO SUPER! - powiedziała Flurr - Pakujcie potrzebne rzeczy! Jedziemy po tą flondre! - Rozdział I Team już był spakowane. Wzięły potrzebne rzeczy i ten komputer. Były na lotnisku . Szukali samolotu do Londynu . -To tutaj!- powiedziała Sarah. I poszli do samolotu. *Kilka godzin później* Team był już na miejscu . W wielkim Lodnynie. -Widać coś?-zapytał Play Janny'ego -Narazie nic. -powiedział Janny patrząc sie na radar ￼ -W takim razie. Jak zaczniemy poszukiwania? - zapytała Sarah -Zaczniemy tak. Janny i Ja bedziemy chodzic po komendach policji. A Mickey,Play i Ty,Sarah będziecie się rozglądać i pytać o niego.-powierzuala Flurr￼ -Się robi- odparła drużyna -To jazda! - powiedziała suczka i ruszyli *Zmiana sceny* Obrax pokazuje Janny'ego i Flurr idących ulicami Londynu. Rozgladali się za najbliższą komendą policyjną . Narazie nic nie znaleźli . -Jak myślisz? Znajdziemy go jeszcze dziś?-zapytal Janny -Wątpie. Narazie musimy go poznać. Kto jest jego właścicielem . I ogólnie kim jest. -pkwiedziala Flurr -Masz rację. Moze najpierw ustalmy co wiemy. I zapiszmy to -zaproponował Janny￼ -Ok.Chodź. tu jest jakaś knajpa-powiedziala Flurr i weszli Usiedli przy stoliku. Flurr wzięła kawałek kartki i długopis. I zaczęła pisać -Dobra. Powiedz co wiemy - powiedziała -To tak. Jest agentem, rasa chyba Husky . - powiedział Janny￼￼ a Flurr zaczęła zapisywać. -Ok .... Trochę mało-powiedziala Flurr -No wiem . Czekaj ..-powiedzial Janny￼￼￼ i wyją telefon z torby. -Patrz .-powiedzial i załącxył zdjęcie. Bylo rozmazane ale i tak coś było. Obraz pokazywał uciekającego ￼psa w czarnej kamizelce i plecaku. ￼i -Czekaj !-powiedziala Flurr i przybliżyła na znak na plecaku. -Wydaje się być znajomy -CHWILA ! Przeciezż to jest znak ligi Agentów Londynu. I ogólnie wszystkich państw angielskich. ! -Dobra . To wyjaśnia gadżety tego typa. Ja chce znać jego biografie i dane!-powiedziala Flurr lekko zdenerwowana. -To jest liga psów. -powiedzial Janny￼￼￼ -Masz rację. Ostatnio czytałam ze powstaly też zła ta liga. Psy się podzieliły na dobrych i złych. - Nagle wszysko jakby ucichło. Flurr stała się czujniejsza. -UWAŻAJ !!!-powiedzial Janny Flurr w pore sie schyliła i pocisk wody trafił w ścianę. Flurr i Janny'ego zaczeli otaczać zamaskowane psy . Ludzie wyszli . Zostali tylko oni. -No prosze bardzo...Wspólnicy tej flondry...-powiedziała Flurr Po chwili psy ruszyły do ataku. Janny głównie blokował pociski. A Flurr atakowała. -A masz ! Ty zamaskowany śmieciu!-powiedziała Flurr i potraktowała powietrzem psa. Tem poleciał na stół. Po kilku chwilach zamaskowane psy zostały tak jakby znokautowani. Na miejsce przyjechała policja. Wraz z ich psami pomocnikami. -Dobra robota!-powiedział jeden z policjantów . -Dzięki-odprali -Od kilku lat próbujemy ich złapać. I tych ich szefów.-powiedział policjant -Prosimy bardziej konkretniej-powiedział Janny -Na komendzie . Mamy tam wiele o nich informacji- powiedział Policjant Pieski popatrzyly na siebie i poszły. *Zmiana sceny* Tym razem akcja dzieje sie u Play'a,Sarah i Mickey'ego. Szli chodnikiem gdzie były głównie sklepy. -Ugh! Tu nie znajdziemy pewnie nic!-powiedziała zirytowana Sarah. Sarah doszła do Mickey' ego -Zobacz! Czy w tym kapeluszu wyglądałabym bardziej jak agent? I w tych okularkach?-zapytał Mickey -Heh! Napewno!-powiedziała Sarah i zaśmiała sie Play tylko przekręcił oczami. Pieski zrezygnowane usiadły na ławce. -Oby tamci coś znaleźli..-powiedziała Sarah *Zmiana sceny * Pieski i policjant byli już na komendzie. Wchodzili po schodach do biora . -Wchodcie-powiedział policjant. Pieski usiedli przed policjantem. -Dobra do rzeczy. Co wiecie -zapytała Flurr -Przejdźmy do sedna. -powiedział policjant i włączył projektor dzięki któremu mogli oglądać wszystko na ścianie. Załączył zdjęcie wysokiego. Na oko 24 letniego mężczyzny. -Imię - Keitan Nazwisko-Nieznane pseudonim -czacha ,agent Ligi Londyńskiej. -powiedział policjant czytając coś z księgi. -To ten człowiek tak? - zapytał Janny -Tak . To jest szef ludzi należących do ligi. Najwiekszy zwyrodnialec..-powieezial policjant -Lepiej nich nam opowie co to ta Liga Londyńska- powiedziała Flurr -Jest to grupa agentów. Psich i ludzi. Miejli chronić Wielkiej Brytanii. Lecz jednak podzielili się na dobrych i złych- mówił -A ten pies? Wiecie coś o nim? - zapytał Janny -Nie znamy jego danych.. Wiemy tylko że ostatniy raz widzieliśmy go w okolicach Big Benu. Miesiąc temu - Powiedział policjant. -Dobra. Dzwoń do reszty niech tam popatrzą sie na to i owo. - rozkazała Flurr Janny'emu. Ten wyją telefon i zadzwonił. Wyszedł na chwile. - Czemu akurat go szukacie?- spytał -Próbował wysadzić nam osade- powiedziała Flurr. W tym momencie wszedł Janny -Już tam jadą- powiedział psiak -Dziękujemy za informacje. Jak coś pan jeszcze znajdzie niech pan powiadomi - powiedziała Flurr Policjant tylko przytakną . I wyszli *Zmiana sceny znaczek Wody Powoli się zciemiało.. Team Flurr był praktycznie bez nowych informacji . byli w kropce.. Pieski wynajeły poko w średnim hotelu . Flurr patrzyła przez okno . Był już wieczór . -Ejj .. Co ty taka zamulona ?-spytała Sarah -Ahh.. Po prostu wkurza mnie to że nie moge go znaleś! Nie lubie takich sytułacji w których nie moge nic zrobić !!-powiedziała Flurr -Ahh.. Chodzi o tego Husky'iego.-powiedziała Sarah -Ino go dorwe.....Roszarpie go na strzępy -powiedziała zła Flurr -Wiesz co .. Wydaje mi się że musimy zaplanować co mamy robić ..-powiedziała beżowa suczka. -Masz racje. Może lepiej będzie gdy wszystko zaplanujemy-powiedziała Flurr-Zwołuje zebranie !!- Flurr poszła do kuchni . A reszta team'u za nią . -Ja siedze przy Sarah !!!!!-powiedział Mickey -Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz ?-zapytał szeptem Play -Miłośc...-odszepneła Sarah Po chwili pieski usiadły do stołu -To tak ! Najpierw omówimy Ligę tych ludzi-powiedziała Flurr- Wiemy że złą stroną dowodzi typ o imieniu Keitan .Wiek 24 lat. Ostatnio widziany w okolicach Big Benu- Janny pokazał jego zdjęcie. -Chwila ...-powiedział Play -Ten znak na jego ramieniu .. Wydaje się mi że gdzieś już go widziałem- -Hmm.. Wydaje mi się że to te znaki które robili sobie osoby którzy byli spokrewnieni..No wiecie .. Tak jak w średnio wieczu mieli pierścienie,godła i tak dalej.-powiedziałą Sarah -Daj zdjęcie tego Psa!-pwedział Play -Przybliż na jego ramie ..-powiedział Janny -Taki sam jak u tego typa !!!-powiedział Mickey -Ugh... A może poptostu to znak tej całej ligi-powiedział Play -Nie..Spójrz !-poweidziała Flurr poczym porównała znak i logo ligi -Już czaje !Jeżeli jak są bliscy dla siebie to może oznaczać to że jak dorwiemy tego typa .. Może wyśpiewa coś o swoim koledze psie !!-powiedział Mickey -Bingo !-powiedziała Flurr -Czyli najpierw tropimy szefa ligi ludzi a potem lige psów !-powiedział Janny -Właśnie tak !-powiedziała Flurr -OO TAK ! TEAM AVATARA NA TROPIE !-powiedział Mickey -Tak jest ! -powiedziała Sarah Pieski już podniesione na duchu poszły spać * Następnego dnia Była godzina 10 . Team siedział jeszcze w domu . Planowali dzień. -To kto chce być ze mną w dzień dzisiejszy w parze?-zapytała fLURR -Ja ! Woda i Ziema to najbardziej zgrany duet !-powiedział Mickey -My chyba damy se rade w trójke co nie ?-zapytał Janny -No pewno !-powiedziała Sarah . -Ja bym nigdy nie był w duecie z tą wariatką -powiedział pod nocem Play o Flurr po czym dostał wodą od Flurr -Wice wersa przyjacielu !-zaśmiała sie Flurr po czym zaczela walczyć z Play'em -Tiaaa ,... Znowu ....-powiedział Janny Po chwili -Ha ! Znów górą !-powiedziała Flurr radośnie Kilka minut później Pieski już poszły . Rozdzieliły się Janny,Sarah i Play poszli szukać coś w okolicach Big Benu a Mickey i Flurr rozglądali sie z powietrza . Lecieli za pomocą powietrza. * U ekipy Sarah Pieski staneły przed budynkiem . -I my mamy do przeczesać w kilka godzin ?-zapytał Play -Tia!-powiedział Janny -No na co czekamy ?!-powiedziała Sarah-Chodźmy !- Pieski pobiegły . Weszli do budynku . Rozglądali sie starannie . Zwracali uwage nawet na najmiejsze szczegóły -Nic tu niema .-powiedział Play -Coś tu musi być ! Zawsze widziano to lige przy Big Benie Pieski były lekko zrezygnowane . Nie mieli żadnych poszlak . Weszli do ostatniego pomieszczenia . -Widać że tu nic nie ma ...-mówił Janny -Ehh .....-westchneła Sarah -Nosz niech to !-powiedział zdenerwowany Play- Nie możliwe że nic nie ma !- -To są zawodowi agenci -powiedziała Sarah -Wracajmy -powiedział Play -A może coś jeszcze znajdziemy-powiedział Janny -Ehh nie warto. Bo . Przecież nie znajdzie sie raptem jakies tajemne przejście ...... AA!-powiedział Play po czym jedna z ścian przechylając sie ukazując tajne przejśćie . On runą na ziemie -A widzisz ! Jednak coś tu jest !-powiedziała Sarah i nachyliła sie nad Play'em -Ruszajmy !-powiedział Janny który pomógł Play'owi wstać Pieski poszły * Zmiana sceny znaczek ognia Flurr i Mickey szli brzegiem portu . Było pochmurno i wiał wiatr. Flurr byłą czujna i rozgladała się . Szukała czegoś co mogło by naprowadzić ich na trop ligi . Zaś Mickey miał pogodny nastrój . Liczył na to że znajdą coś . -Ejjj !? Co taka nie w sosie ?-zapytał przyjaciółkę Mickey . Flurr lekko westchneła -Po prostu chce już zakończyć tą sprawe -powiedziała -Nie bój żaby stara ! Damy rade !-powiedział pełny energii psiak Flurr lekko się uśmiechneła -Może i racje -powiedziała Flurr Nagle Mickey gwałtownie staną , przed ogromnym znakiem . -CZY TO ?!-zapytał -Co ?!-zapytała się Flurr ipodeszła szybko do psa -Pizzernia !!-powiedział Mickey . Jego niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w wielki znak . -Serio ?-zapytała Flurr Na znaku była pizza . A pod nią strzałka wskazująca uliczke obok. -Możemy iść tam ? Prosiiiiieeeeeeee -powiedział i wytrzeszczył oczka -Wiesz.. mamy misje .. lecz ty możesz -powiedziała i uśmiechneła się -Serio?-zapytał po czym zaczą biec wstrone uliczki Flurr postanowiła usiąść na ławce . Patrzyła sie na morze . Nagle podszedł do niej pies -Wolne tu ?-zapytał . Flurr spojrzała się na psa . Był duży . Dobrze zbudowany . Popatrzył sie na nią swoimi niebieskimi oczami . -Ta.-powiedziała krótko i ozięble Flurr Siedzieli w ciszy . Każdy patrzył w swoją strone .Flurr była gotowa sie bronić lecz narazie nie było potrzeby -To jak.... Mieszkasz tu - zapytał pies -Nie -powiedziała Po tej odpowiedzi znów zapadła niezręczna cisza . Pies spodziewał się dłuższej odpowiedzi -Jak masz na imie ?-zapytał pies . Flurr spojrzała na niego -Jestem Flurr .. Avatar Flurr-powiedziała suczka .- A ty?-zapytała -Jestem Tago-odpowiedział . "Niech mi zaraz wyskoczyz pytaniem co jadłam na śniadanie to go strzele"-pomyślała Flurr -To co tu robisz takiego ?Skoro tutaj nie mieszkasz-zapytałi spojrzał się spokojnie na Flurr Flurr nie wiedziała jak ma odpowiedzieć. Czy skłamać,czy powiedzieć prawde . Zdecydowała się na prawde. -Jestem tutaj z drużyną . Mamy zamiar znaleść psa który chciał wysadzić nam osade .. I mamy jeszcze w zamiarze rozbić Lige Londyńskiej . Tych złych-powiedziała Flurr -Ja w tej sprawie....-powiedział Flurr popatrzyła się na niego dziwnie i z podejrzeniem . Następnie Flurr oberwała ogniem . -AHHh!-wrzasneła i odleciała na kilka metrów. Suczka powoli stawała. Popatrzała w góre .Atakował Tago. Flurr w pore zrobiła unik . Zaczeła atakować suczka . Zrobiła mur z ziemi .Tago odleciał na chwile . Flurr znów zaczeła atakować , tym razem ogniem .Pies zablokował ogień . Walka toczyła się . Atakowali się ogniem . Szli w łeb łeb.Tago ogniem osłabił Flurr .Ta wpadła do morza . Pies za nią wskoczył by kontynuować walke . Po suczce nie było śladu . Tago rozejrzał się . Woda zaczeła dziwnie się ruszać . Po chwili ukazała się Flurr , na środku trąby wodnej . Jej oczy świeciłyna biało . Po chwili zaatakowała wodą . Pies oberwał mocno .Tago sie zdenerwował . Posłał ogień na trąbe . Ta w kontakcie z ogniem rozpadła się. Flurr wyszła z stanu . Leciała przez chwile w powietrzu. Pies w trakcie posłał w Flurr ogniem . Ta z wielką siłą uderzyła w jeden z budynków . Była osłabiona . Próbowała wstać ale była za słaba . Pies uciekł. Flurr leżała lekko przytomna . Do suczki podbiegł szybko Mickey -FLURR!!-wrzasną i podbieł do przyjaciółki -Matko ..- Wzią ją na plecy i zaczą biec do ich hotelu.Na szczęście hotel był w zasięgu wzroku. Suczka lekko otworzyła oczy lecz po chwili je zamkneła * Zmiana sceny odznaka Flurr Play,Janny i Sarah szli wielkim tunelem . Było tam ciemno . Wszędzie były pajęczyny . -Ale tu ciemno ...-powiedziała Sarah omijając pajęczyny -Masz racje-powiedział Janny -Te ,Play , zrób światło-powiedziała Sarah i podała patyk . Play za pomocą ognia zapalił koniec patyka tworząc pochodnie . Od razu stało się jaśniej. -Od razu lepiej !-powiedział Janny . Pieski szły już przez dłuższy czas . Rozglądali się po ścianach . Były zbudowane z cegły czerwonej . Powoli zaczeli tracić nadzieje . -Wydaje mi się że nie jesteśmy w Big Benie ..-powiedział Janny -Już dawno..Jesteśmy daleko , i to bardzo-powiedziała Sarah Pieski dotarły do rozwidlenia . -Musimy się rodzielić-stwierdziła Sarah -Jak ?Tunele są dwa .A jest na trójka ...-powiedział Play -Pójdę sama a wy we dwoje. Proste !-powiedziała pewna siebie Sarah Play i Janny popatrzyli na siebie -Ty wiesz że Mickey nas zabije jak ci się coś stanie ?-powiedział Janny -Dam rade !-powiedziała Sarah -Jak wrócisz ranna ty się tłumaczysz Mickey'owi !-powiedział Play który zaczą iść do jednego z tuneli .Janny ruszył za nim Sarah przewróciła oczami i poszła do tunelu. Obraz pokazuje Sarah idącą przez tunel.Suczka szła pewnym krokiem . Patrzała sie na wszytskie strony . Gdy nic nie widziała postanowiła szukać węchem . Zaczeła chodzić z noskiem przy ziemi . Nagle przed nią pojwaiła sie ściana -Auć !-sykneła z bólu przez uderznie głową w ściane . -No pięknie nic tu nie ma !Kozi róg- Suczka zaczeła zawracać lecz rozległ głos. Sarah obróciła sie gwałtownie . Nie wiedziała co robić ecz nagle wpadła na pomysł . Zrobiła chmure z powietrza i dzięki niej uniosła się . Ściana sie otworzyła. Wyszły z niej dwa psy agenci. -To gdzie wyruszamy ?-zapytał jeden drugiego - Akro zechciał trochę biżuterii . Idziemy do tego jubilera na przeciwko-odpowiedział pies agent . Psy poszły a Sarah wylądowała . Drzwi się zamykały jednak Sarah powietrzem zatrzymała je . -Musze temu zapowiec !-powiedziała Sarah .Wyjeła komunikator -Chłopaki słuchać mnie -Co jest ?-zapytał Janny który odebrał -Słuchać ! Znalazłam chyba ich baze -powiedziała Sarah -Mamy tam iść?-zapytał Play -Nie ! Szybko . Wracajcie ! Chcą napaść na jubilera. Tego na przeciwko Big Benu !-powiedziała Sarah -Już tam idziemy !-powiedział Janny i rozłączyli się . Zaczeli biec. -Nigdy tam na czas nie będziemy !-powiedział Play Janny zachamował . Podbiegł do niego Play -Co ty wyprawiasz ?!-zapytał Play -Spójrz !-powiedział Janny i wskazał na kanalizacje . Woda płyneła szybko -No ...?-powiedział Play -Jak tędy popłyniemy zdąrzymy na czas !! Wypłyniemy zaraz przy jubilerze-powiedział Janny po czym wskoczył do wody -Fuuuu... ale capi ....-powiedział Play Janny przewrócił oczami -Wskakuj !-powiedział -Na co ja sie godze ...?-zapytał i westchną , po chwili wskoczył -Bleeee-powiedział Play i za pomocą magi wody Janny'ego ruszyli * zmiana sceny Tak jak Janny powiedział wyszli tuż naprzeciwko jubilera . Zostało tylko po prostu przejść na drugą stronę -Fujjjj....Jestem cały mokry i śmierdzę ..-powiedział Play -No tak . Ale jesteśmy przynajmiej na czas!-odpowiedział Janny . -Spójrz- Te same psy właśnie wchodziły do budynku -Napad w biały dzień ? -zapytał Play -Trzeba obmyślić plan -powiedział Janny Nie mieli na dużo czasu. -Słuchaj . Ja wejdę do środka . A ty tu zostań -powiedział Play -To zbyt niebezpieczne . Jest ich dwóch . I może są magami -powiedział zmartwiony Janny -Trzeba spróbować ! Z resztą nie ma czasu !-powiedział Play i przebiegł na drógą stronę i wparował do budynku. Zaraz po wejściu zaczą sie rozglądać. Udawał że szukał jakiegoś naszyjnika . Kątem oka szukał ów psów . Podeszli oni do kasy -Dzień dobry. Jesteśmy od właściciela sklepu .-powiedział jeden z psów po czym wyją plakietke -Dzień dobry . W jakiej jesteście sprawie?-zapytała starsza pani będąca kasjerką. -Mamy sprawdzić magazyny ..-powiedział drugi pies -Ależ prosze ..-powiedziała kobieta i otworzyła drzwi na zaplecze. Psy znikneły za drzwiami "Muszę coś zrobić !!-pomyślał Play . Nagle wpadł na pomysł "Niechcący" niepostrzeżenie wpadł na pana . Mężczyzna wywrócił mały stolik z gazetkami małymi błyskotkami . Kasjerka podeszła do pana -Przepraszam najmocniej ..-powiedział mężczyzna i zaczą sprzątać -Ohh.. nic sie nie stało .-powiedziała kobieta i zaczeła pomagać Play wykorzystał okazje i przemkną do drzwi . Tuż za drzwiami był wielki korytarz . Play rozejrzał się po czym ruszył przed siebie . Na szczęście pomieszczenia były oznakowane i było można domyślić się do kąd prowadzą drzwi . Play otworzył drzwi które okazały psa pakującego biżuterie do plecaka -Ani kroku dalej !-powiedział Play który był gotowy do walki. -D-dobrze .. poddaje się .Spokojnie -powiedział pies po czym odłożył plecak i zaczą sie cofać. -Nie sądziłem że pójdzie tak szybko..-powiedział do siebie Play . Po czym związał sznurkiem psa . -Hehehehhh...-zaczą się śmiać pies -Z czego sie śmiejesz ?-zapytał Play-Z swojej porażki ?- -Nie głupi....-mówił pies Play popatrzył na niego dziwnie . Po chwili przypomniał sobie że było ich dwóch .Obejżał się za siebie . Tam był drugi pies który wychodził z plecakiem . Play szybko ruszył za nim -WRACAJ TU !-wrzasną Play . Próbował trafić go ogniem lecz chybił Pies wybiegł na ulicę -Janny ! Za nim-rozkazał Play. Janny zobaczywszy kałuże wzią z niej wodę i spętał psu łapy . Ten upadł na ziemie . Kasjerka wraz z kilkoma klientami. -Dzwonie po policje-powiedział jeden klient po czym wyją telefon i zadzwonił -To byli oszuści ! Coś mi tutaj od początku śmierdziało-powiedziała starsza kobieta -Upss.. To chyba my .-powiedział Play Wszyscy się zaśmieli . -Jak się mogę wam odwdzięczyć ?-zapytała kobieta Pieski mówiły w tym samym czasie - -Mam pomysł-powiedział Play -Nie trzeba!-powiedział Janny -Play !- wrzasną na towarzysza Janny -Słucham ..-powiedziała mile starsza pani -Obiecałem Sandree że coś jej przywioze-powiedział Play -Zapraszam-powiedziała kobieta *Po chwili -Dziękujemy !!-powiedział Play trzymając naszyjnik z sercem -To ja dziękuje-powiedziała kobieta -Wydaje mi sie że o czymś zapomnieliśmy ..-powiedział Janny -SARAH !!!!-krzykneli w tym samym czasie * Zmiana sceny znaczek Play'a Sarah szła wielkim korytarzem . Ściany jak i sufit były metalowy . Kroki suczki wydawały się strasznie głośne . Doszła do kolejnych drzwi . Podszedł do nich jakiś pies agent i otworzył . Sarah niepostrzezenie weszła -Wooww...-powiedziała po cichu suczka Pomieszczenie do którego weszła było ogromne . Wszędzie były ekrany i wiele komputerów. -Kim jesteś ?-zapytał jakkiś pies Sarah zamarła . Przez zachwyt pomieszczeniem niepomyślała się ktoś tu może być . -Ja .. j-a .-mówłia suczka -Jestem agentką !- -Serio ? Jak masz na imię ?-zapytał spokojnie pies -Jestem agentka ..... Margaret!-skłamała Sarah . Czuła lekkie zażenowanie -Ok . -powiedział i poszedł w swoją strone -Ufff...-odetchneła i poszła się porozglądać Szła przed wielgaśnym ekranem . Na samym środku był znak ligi . Podeszła do komputera . Miała nadzieje że znajdzie coś . Otworzyła pewien folder . -Kurcze !-powiedziała Sarah na widok okienka do którego trzeba wpisać hasło. Ostatecznie szperała w biórku . Otworzyła szuflade która w środku miała coś . Był to obraz bordowo-białego psa z szefem ligi. -Emm.. nie ma u nas agentki o imieniu Margaret-powiedział ten sam pies. Sarah zaniemówiła . Ostatecznie zaatakowała powietrzem . Wzieła w pysk zdjęcie i zaczeła uciekać . -Ughhh! TO INTRUZ!-powiedział pies po czym zaczą ją gonić . Sarah wywracała powietrzem szafki by tylko spowolnić agenta . Zobaczyła schody i zaczeła biec w góre .A tamten pies za nią . Sunia weszła na dach budynku . -To już koniec-powiedział pies i zaczą się zbliżać Sarah była gotowa do walki . Jednak na dach zeszło się jeszcze kilka psów .Byli wysoko. Sarah wpadł do głowy pomysł . Skoczyła ! Leciała w dół .Odbiła sie powietrzem i wyladowała . -Panie Ned.Gonimy ją ?-zapytał jeden z agentów -Nie .Wy będziecie się tłumaczyć szefowi -powiedział i wrócił do budynku Sarah wyjeła komunikator . -Ej !Chłopaki !-powiedziała suczka -Sarah !? Jest ok ?-zapytali Play i Janny -Tak ! Spotkajmy się w hotelu .-powiedziała suczka -Dobrze !-powiedzieli chłopaki i zaczeli biec . * Zmiana sceny Psy które przedtem były na dachu stały w rzędzie . -Jak to się stało !!!-powiedział Ned . Chodził w jedną stronę do drugiej. Agenci opuściły głowy. -ZAPYTAŁEM SIE!!!!-wrzasną wściekły pies - Intruz ! W dodatku od naszych największych wrogów ! - -Panie Ned ... Nie miała dostępu do danych ! i tajnych planów-powiedział jeden pies -ALE ZNA NASZĄ KRYJÓWKE!!-powiedział Ned - W każdej chwili mogą tu wpaść i to będzie koniec ! Wystarczy że zchwytają szefa !- -Nie bój się...-powiedział głos . Wyłonił się z cienia sam szef Ligi . Akro . -Ale .Nie martwisz się ? Przez ten układ . Z Psim Patrolem .Jeśli tylko ciebie zchwytają to my bedziemysię poddać-mówił jeden z psów -Pfff. On się bać ?-powiedział Tago który własznie wszedł do kryjówki -Jesteś !-powiedziała Lix po czym pobiegła do Taga . -No proszę ! Co tak długo?-zapytał Ned po czym strzelili piątkę . -Taa. Natrafiłem na avatar -powiedział dumnie Tago -No po twoim stanie widać -powiedział Vinny -Ta.. Lecz ja wygrałem . Avatar dostała porządnie . -powiedział Tago -Czyli powiadasz że Avatar jest nieszkodliwa ...-powiedział Akro -Tak...-powiedział bordowo-biały pies -Doskonale ...-powiedział tejemniczo husky Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie (Uwaga nasza Toy pisze piosenke!! XDDD) * Zaczyna się piosenka -Teraz ! Gdy avatar już nam nie zagraża !! Możemy realizować nasz plan !!- powiedział dumnie Akro -Czyli jaki ?-zapytała Lix -Na ostateczny podbój Londynu !!-powiedział triumfalnie Akro-Już dość życia w cieniu !- -Tak jest !-powiedzieli pozostali Akro: Po tylu latach ! W cieniu przyszedł wielki dzień ! W którym wy i ja ! Podbijemy Londyn,zemścimy się i dotrzemy na szczyt ! '' Tago : ''I to nam przypadnie ten zaszczyt ! Akro : Niegdyś ! Kiedy po wielkim konflikcie . Oddzieliliśmy się. Staliśmy się dalecy. Vinny: I to oni wbili nam nóż w plecy ! '' Akro : ''Bali się im sprzeciwić . Byli im ulegli . I stracili w oczach naszych . Teraz, grają niewinnych . Podziwiani są teraz . A my biliśmy ich sługo . Lix:Lecz nie nadługo Akro : Gdy Avatar nam nie zagraża . Już przyszedł ten czas . Na naszą zemstę .. My już mamy plan. Wszycy : Aż Londyn będzie nasz , lecz najpierw na zemste przyszedł czas !!! Akro :'' Niedoceniani, olewani . Pora na nasz wielki ruch . Cały świat padnie na kolana ! Taka z nas siła niepokonana ! '' Agent 1 :Ale jak tego dokonamy ? Akro: Mam już pomysł przemyślany . Tago : Już wkrótce .Usłyszy o nas cały świat ! Wszycy : Aż Londyn będzie nasz , lecz najpierw na zemste przyszedł czas !!! Akro: Z naszmi sojusznikami . Człowiekami ! Dokonamy nie możliwego ! Cały świat będzie nasz !!! I padać będą nam do nóg i łap ! . Wszyscy (w tym wszyscy agenci ligi) :Będą posłuszni nam ! I wyłącznie nam ! Akro: Londyn będzie nasz , lecz najpierw na zemste przyszedł czas !!! Wszycy : Aż Londyn będzie nasz , lecz najpierw na zemste przyszedł czas !!! Na sam koniec roześmieli się złowieszczo * Koniec piosenki i melodi Pieski z team'u flurr szły schodami . Mieli dobry humor. Otworzyli drzwi . Ujżeli Flurr leżącą nieprzytomną i Mickey'go stojącego obok niej -Co się stało ?-zapytał Janny po czym podbiegł do niej -Mocno oberwała podczas walki-powiedział smutny Mickey -Zajmę się nią - powiedział Janny po czym wzią apteczkę i usiadł przy niej . Mickey oddalił się i poszedł przed okno. Widać było smutek na jego pyszczku. Sarah zmartwiona podeszła do niego -Hejj.. Co ci jest ?-zapytała Sarah -To wszytsko moja wina .!-powiedział zły na siebie psiak -Jak to?-zapytała suczka -Gdybym tam był nie stało by sie to . Pomógł bym jej .-powiedział Mickey -Ohh.. Mickey. Ten mag może był dobry . I we dwójke być może by jego nie pokonaliście-powiedziała Sarah i przytuliła się do kundelka . Mickey tylko odwzajemnił przytulasa -Co jej jest ?-zapytał Play -Nie ma żadnych większych urazów . To tylko osłabienie. Powinna zaraz się obudzić -powiedział Janny -Ehhh.... Co ??...Gdzie ja jestem ?-powiedziała Flurr po czym zaczeła wstawać. -FLURR!!!-zakrzyczał Mickey po czym przytulił z całych sił - Matulo ! Jak ja się bałem ! Myślałem że już po tobie !- -Emmm .. Mickey . Też-ż sie cies-sze . Ale miażdżysz mi żebra !-powiedziała biało-czarna suczka -Ups . Sorka -powiedział i zszedł z suni - Macie jakieś wieści ?-zapytała Flurr -Dużo! Odkryliśmy bazę Ligi !-powiedziała Sarah -Tak !I powstrzymaliśmy napad na jubilera !-powiedział Janny . -To super-powiedziała Flurr -I ja mam to-powiedziała Sarah po czym pokzała zdjęcie -Moment . To jest ten który mnie napdał -powiedziała suczka -A to jest chyba ich szef -stwiedził Play -Hmmm... a może to najlepsi kumple-powiedział Janny -Być może-powiedziała Sarah -A u was ?-zapytała Flurr Janny'ego i Play'a -Agenci planowali obrabować jubilera lecz ich powstrzymaliśmy .-powiedział Janny -Musielismy płynąć szambem ...-powiedział Play po czym się wzdrygną -Aaa . To dlatego śmierdzisz dziś bardziej niż zwykle -powiedziała Flurr po czym posłała uśmiech Play'owi . Ten przewrócił oczami. -Too ..Jaki mamy plan ?-zapytał Mickey Trwała cisza przez chwilę . Każdy myślał -Uważam że to dobry pomysł po prostu wbić tam i rozbić tą bande .Wystarczy tylko złapać ich szefa-powiedziała Flurr -Będzie jadka -powiedziała Sarah Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi . -Pójdę otworzyć -powiedział Play po czym podbiegł do drzwi . Za nich ułoniła się . .. Alexy -Hej !-powiedziała suczka -Hej !-przywitała się reszta -Co tu robisz ?-zapytał Play -Team Flurr zamierza ratować Londyn bez mnie ?!Nie ma mowy-powiedziała radośnie Łajka -Każda para łap może sie przydać !-powiedział Mickey *Tymczasem* Antonio siedział przygnębiony -Tonio ? Co ci ?-zapytał Tolys -Chodzi o Flurr -powiedział Antonio -Coś się stało ?-zapytał Eric -Ehh..Coraz częściej się kłócimy . Mamy spory-powiedział leonberger -Nie martw się -powiedział Gray i poklepał go po plecach -Hej ! Zaraz rozpoczynamy rozmowę z Flurr i jej team'em ! Idziecie ?-zapytała Alays z końca sali -Tak !-powiedzieli i poszli za suczką. *Wracanie do Flurr i reszty* Nagle na telewizorze pojawił się znak Psiego Patrolu. PP właśnie dzwoniło. -Hej !- przywitał się Ryder i kilka innych piesków -Hej !-odpwiedzieli -I jak wam idzie misja ?-zapytał Ryder -Jesteśmy już prawie u celu !-powiedział Mickey -Tu super ! Trzymamy kciuki-powiedział Gray -Potrzebujecie pomocy ?-zapytał Chase -Nie . Chce się rozprawić z nimi osobiście -powiedziała poważnie Flurr -Ummm...Ryder?-zapytał Antonio -Tak ?-odpowiedział brunet -Mogę pogadać z Flurr na osobności ?-zapytał -Tak..Chodźcie pieski . Zostawmy ich-powiedział Ryder po czym wyszli Team Flurr zrobił to samo. -Słuchaj ... Ostatnio się pokłócilićmy ..-powiedział Antonio -Eh..No i co z tego ?-zapytała Flurr -Chodzi o nas ...o nasz związek-powiedział Antonio-Chciałbym cie przeprosić- -No ? Zamiast w cztery oczy osobiście to przez ekran ?-zapytała oburzona Flurr -Kiedy ty do tego przywiązujesz wagę?!-zapytał lekko już podenerwowany Tonio -Wiesz ? Od teraz !-powiedziała zdenerwowana Flurr-Myślisz że jak się zachowuje jak chłopak to już nie mam uczuć ?!- -Nie . Słuchaj zbaczamy z tematu .-powiedział Tonio spokojnie -Niech ci będzie ? To gadaj -powiedziała Flurr -Może tak pobędziesz ze mną . Pomieszkasz w bazie . I naprawi się nasza relacja -powiedział Tonio -Słuchaj ! ja zawsze musze przyjeżdżać !-wrzasneła zła Flurr -To ja już nie wiem co z tobą zrobić ! Próbuje nas ratować a ty masz swoje kaprysy !-powiedział zły leonberger -A może już nie che "nas"!-powiedziała suczka kundla -To super ! Też mam ci dość ! -powiedział Antonio -Czy my ... Zrywamy ?-zapytała już spokojnie suczka -Tak .....-powiedział Tonio Flurr napłyneły łzy do oczu . Suczka wyszła z pokoju i poszła do swojej sypialni .Team oraz pieski weszły -Co się stało ?-zapytał Mickey -My ... zerwaliśmy-powiedział Tonio Pieski popatrzyły sie na siebie po czym zakończyły rozmowe . Rozdział II Galeria mission in london 2.jpg| fight in london v2.png